The present invention generally relates to anticipatory speed planning for vehicular cruise control, and specifically, relates to real-time, speed-profile generation responsive to changing road-attributes.
It will be appreciated that for the sake of clarity figure elements may not depicted to scale and analogous elements may share identical reference numerals.